


Monument (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Monument (a 221B)

I had been back, and we had been lovers – those were almost exactly coincident, long story – for a month when John wondered aloud:

“What’ll happen to your headstone?”

“It will wait, I suppose. Mycroft didn’t have the second date put on it.”

His brows gathered, then smoothed. He half-nodded. His forehead wrinkled and relaxed again. “I see.”

“Oh,” I breathed. “John, that’s lovely.”

He blushed. “You’re not a bloody mentalist. You don’t know everything I’m thinking.”

“Of course not, not everything. But you’ve decided that black granite suits you, the proportions are such that _John Watson_ will fit nicely, and the only difficulty will be if we decide to hyphenate, but neither of us is the type. Did I miss anything?”

To be the genesis of that radiant smile! He shook his head.

He was lying. But it was true – I hadn’t missed it, only held it inside. _When the time comes,_ he’d thought, _Sherlock will have to propose to me, or it’ll never be a surprise._

Yes, John, I will. Every vision you have for us is more beautiful than I’ll ever deserve.

With him for all the long years we rejoin the carbon cycle, and after that sweet centuries alongside his steady bones, our hydroxyapatite spontaneously rearranging around slowly fraying collagen fibres…

_Yes._ That’s how we shall be buried.


End file.
